Ayano
Ayano is the seventh girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after reaching Tenderness 12. You meet her after she... "disposes of" Generica, your highschool crush, who you were originally going to confess your love to. Ayano is now available on the v.081 update on Kongregate, as well as Nutaku. Personality Ayano is the main character of the game Yandere Simulator, and is used by permission of the developer. She has a 'yandere' personality which is derived from two Japanese words 'yanderu' meaning 'to be sick' and 'deredere' which means 'lovestruck'. Ayano has an unhealthy obsession with you; she will take matters into her own hands in order to get you. She will often bad-mouth other girls you have recently spoken to and try to put them into harm to sabotage your relationship with them. She puts on a facade personality, acting somewhat tsundere (cold and hostile to loving) prior to her dialogue-which may link to how Osana Naijimi, where Ayano believes her to be 'flirting' by being tsundere with her senpai in Yandere Simulator. Her yandere behavior is also used comically in the game. For example, whilst dating her, she is seen using a baseball bat to hit away a pigeon (while some of the other girls would feed it) and is seen eating the crab on the beach. Dialogue List First Meeting With blushing confidence, you approach your high school crush, Generica, and give her a love note confessing your feelings. It works- she has a crush on you too! You agree to meet up with her later, under the sakura trees, for a date. As you leave, a cold wind blows, rustling the flower petals... 'Rival for Senpai - CRUSHED! (stabbed)' Strangely, Generica does not show up later for your date. After waiting an hour, you accept that she must have not felt the same way about you. As you leave, you bump into another girl.. Adversary ... Senpai! I-I-I-I-I was just walking the same direction you were. I'll stop! Oh! H-h-h-hi, Senpai. It sure-sure is weather today. Okay bye. I wasn't staring at you! I was staring at... that wall. It's so... Load bearing. Thank you, Senpai. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but thank you for punishing me.. Atoning You're so dedicated Senpai. Working a dozen jobs just to make others happy. I notice you give girls a lot of gifts. You're so nice. I wish they would give you something nice in return. Oh, hello Senpai. I was just thinking about you. I mean, Not like all day or anything. Upgrade to Nuissance I have no idea where she-oh! You're just saying hi? Oh my. Hi. Hello. Heya. May-Maybe I'll see you around sometime Senpai. Nuisance-Acquaintance Friendzoned "Box Cutter" is a great name for a tool. Because there's all sorts of boxes you can cut with it. Comments on other girls Ayano is unique in that sometimes when you click on her panel, she will comment on her the girl you had selected beforehand, instead of using her line based on your relationship level. Q-Piddy *I saw you talking to a little fairy, earlier. Assuming I didn't hallucinate her, is she... your little girlfriend? Cassie *Cassie's ponytails are gorgeous! Let's hope she doesn't get them tangled in a car door and dragged for several miles. *So Cassie doesn't have health insurance? Oh, I hope she doesn't have another accident! *Cassie is so... cool. And proof that spray-on tan is as good as the real thing... *Great news! I heard Cassie is on her meds again, and her last boyfriend is finally out of the hospital! *Cassie is so fragile. Like a delicate flower. Ready to be plucked... *I saw you with Cassie. You sure are nice to her. Especially with how she talks behind your back. Mio *Oh Senpai! You're so kind, dating someone like Mio. Even with all those videos of her online. *I love video games! But I'm worried Mio might be addicted to them. Has she ever over-reacted to losing a game? *Have you seen Mio's Twitch stream? She's great! She'd almost be good enough to have one without showing off her tits. *Did you hear the news about Mio? You haven't? Oh, well I don't want to gossip... *I played Mio at Get Smashed, and when I beat her, she... Well, nevermind. It's just a small bruise. *That Mio is so funny. Everytime she tells a joke, I just want to tear my face off, it's so funny. Quill *Remember Senpai - have your pets spayed or neutered! Especially cats... *Oh dear! I saw Quill running from an animal control officer. I wonder who keeps tipping them off? *That Quill is so snuggly. I wish I could make a blanket out of her and just snuggle it all the time. *Hey Senpai, I was just reading that cats really enjoy lilies! Maybe you should buy some for Quill? *Did you know that cats are a coprophagic species? I guess that's why we don't kiss them, hey? Hahaha! *I hope Quill gets over her body dysmorphia. Poor girl - thinking she's actually a cat. Elle *I heard Elle talking about her narcolepsy. She should be careful - that would be an easy way to drown in a bathtub. *I heard people with narcolepsy sometimes slip and fall and stab themselves with knives 20 or 30 times. How awful! *That Elle is so sweet. You just want to squeeze her so hard until she can't get away ever again. *I hope that Elle gets a handle on her gambling problem soon. That sort of thing can tear relationships apart. *Poor Elle! Her back must get sore all the time. I guess that's the price of getting enormous implants though. *Did you hear a rumor that Elle worships the devil? Probably just a messed up rumor. Nutaku *It's so sad seeing a girl like Nutaku, imagine what her childhood must have been like. So sad. *So out of curiousity, how much does a girl like Nutaku charge for... you know. *Hopefully someday Nutaku can find something other than sex that makes her feel like a better person. *Oh dear. I shouldn't have looked that Nutaku girl up on a certain website. She's very... Accommodating. *That Nutaku girl... I mean, talk about Ms. Try-hard, hey? *Oh, I saw you with Nutaku. You're so kind Senpai! Not many people would associate with someone with her condition! Iro *Oh my. Iro screamed at me again today. I wonder why she's so angry all the time... *I thought I heard Iro crying in the bathroom. Something about all the lies she's told. I hope she's okay. *When Iro gets her new bike, she'd better keep a close eye on the brakes. Now THERE'S an accident you probably wouldn't walk away from. *It's kind of sad that Iro is such a blatant rip-off of another character. All of her appeal has nothing to do with her. *Iro is such a great athlete! I bet she was even better before the surgery. You go girl! *I can't believe that Iro got so mad at you for an honest mistake. Who HASN'T almost killed someone with a weapon, right? Bonnibel *Bonbon is such a kind girl. But that fake accent is SO annoying, don't you think? *Hey, I just saw Bonnibel! Did you say something to upset her? She seemed really miffed at you. *Did you hear about Bonnibel's "secret ingredient"? Apparently the health inspector will be investigating soon... *Bonnibel is such a sweet girl. And so experienced. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have slept with so many people. *It must be hard for Bonnibel. Her business is on the rocks, and I guess she can't afford an apron that fits... Fumi *It's so funny when girls wear glasses when they don't need them. It's a bit silly, don't you think? *So, umm... I heard Fumi might be an assassin. And you're cool with that? You don't mind... murder? *Fumi is so elegant! I wish I had her poise and confidence. It's too bad she's a fascist, hey? *Oh Senpai, it's so nice that you date Fumi despite her unusual height. I know most girls like that have trouble getting dates. *Wow! I jokingly pulled a katana on Fumi and she had a retractable one in her glove. You'd better be polite to her, Senpai! *Apparently Fumi is from the future? I wonder what sort of strange, futuristic STIs she might have. Bearverly *Am I-I-I going crazy? I thought I saw you kissing a bear. I think I'd better lay down... *I think that bear joke you told was hilarious Senpai! Bears are WAY too sensitive about that stuff. *So you're dating a bear. That's... That's very cool of you Senpai. Being so open minded. Wow. *Were you just talking to A BEAR?! Why were you talking to a bear?! *I was reading about bear traps, and how inhumane they are. Sometimes the bear has to gnaw off their limbs. So sad. *Did you know that game meat is better for you than farmed? We should go hunting sometime! Nina *Wow, that Nina sure knows a lot of four letter words. Quite the "rustick charm" she has, hey? *Hey Senpai! I noticed that Nina was slacking off a bit, so I cleaned your house! *Oh Senpai, you don't need a personal assistant! You're so organized and neat already! *That Nina is hilarious! But, I mean, how many racist jokes can you tell before you start coming off as actually racist? *People shouldn't bitch about their bosses behind their backs, hey? Especially maids. *I heard Nina might be in the country illegally. I hope no one narks on her. Alpha *It must be weird pretending to kiss Alpha-chan, Senpai. Hopefully you still get the real thing, time to time. *I hope all those rumors about Alpha aren't true. Those poor kids... *A.I. kind of freak me out a bit. Like, what if they randomly become violent and attack their friends? *Oh wow, I love Alpha-chan's music! It'll be sad when people get bored and forget her. *That Alpha is such a wonder of technology! Her emotions are so life-like, you can't tell that they're fake! *Do you ever wonder random stuff like - does a hologram bleed? Could you cut it with a holographic knife? Pamu *That Pamu annoys me so much. She keeps asking me if I can get her a date with Yandere-Dev. Who the heck is that?? *That Pamu is really weird, Senpai. She keeps handing me knives and winking at me... *Pamu complimented me on "my other video game", saying it was awesome. She's so strange. *Did you see that person dressed as a magical girl? I think she was... molesting a clone of herself? *I think that Pamu might not be human... She laughs when she's stabbed... I hear. *Pamu keeps calling me "Yandere-chan". I'm not sure what that means, but she'd better STOP it... Luna * That Luna sure is testy. I was chopping some onions, and she screamed, "Have at thee!" at me. * Do you... like Luna, Senpai? She has a picture of you on her dart board. A naked picture. * I heard that Luna casts protection spells on herself when she sleeps. Sounds like she'd be super hard to kill, hey? Hahaha! * I saw Luna robbing a caravan. I didn't know caravans were still a thing. * Luna cast a fireball spell at me, and called me a "hot little number". I'm glad that she likes fire so much... * I hear Luna is pretty good with a sword. I wonder how she feels about box cutters... Eva * Can you believe that Eva girl? If she was in a movie series, it would probably be very pretentious and frustrating. * If Eva is a clone, do you think she might just randomly melt into nothing someday? * So, Eva drives a Mecha hey? I hear those things can really mess you up and make you prone to violence. * I saw Eva at school today. She's such a loner. I worry about her sometimes. * I hope Eva doesn't die in a heroic fashion, saving the world from giant monsters. It would be so sad. * That connection-suit Eva wears is so ridiculous. They may as well make it transparent, for all that it conceals. Other girls comments on Ayano Cassie * Have you met that strange girl from the high school? The one with the crazy eyes? * Some weirdo girl complimented me on my hair today and called me Osana. What the heck? * Yo, there's still little creep that's been following me around at night. I'mma get some pepper spray! * OMG! Someone pushed me into traffic today! I was so upset - I almost canceled my pedicure. * Remember, don't be "sticking" nothing in crazy. You can take that advice to the bank. * Some sicko left a decapitated doll on my doorstep. I'm about to go second amendment on somebody! Mio * Have you met that weird girl with the black hair? I get a "silent hills" vibe from her. * The other day, I found my favourite arcade with a hammer put through the screen. Someone must have gotten frustrated. * I was playing Yandere-Simulator today, and got a weird Meta-Deja-Vu feeling from it. * Suddenly, killing girls in Yandere Simulator feels weird to me. Am I losing my edge? * Oh man, I'm getting some intense PMs online lately. Creepy stalker stuff. Maybe I should unplug for a bit? * Aw man, someone kept posting gore pics to my Twitch stream last night. Super gross. Quill * I found a note that said "Let's find out if you have 9 lives." How silly. Of course I do. I'm a kitty. * Are Cat-Catchers allowed to use steak knives for their jobs? Because the one chasing me sure is. * I found a dead bird outside today. With a katana sticking out of it. Do birdies sometimes die like that? * I saw the Cat-Catcher lady again. She makes my hair stand on end. * An animal control officer chased me today. She's so scary. With her dull grey eyes, soot-black hair, and that horrifying laugh... * I keep feeling like I'm being stalked. Like, by a larger meaner kitty. my tummy hurts, I'm so nervous. Elle *Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched? Especially in the shower? What a weird feeling. *I need to be more careful. I fell asleep on the bus, and woke up in a swamp. *Lately, when I walk home at night, I hear the music become scarier and distorted. How strange. *I thought I heard someone scratching at my door last night. I wonder if it was Quill? *I found all the knives on the floor from my kitchen today. I wonder if I was sleep-cooking again. *I keep noticing someone looking in through my windows at night. What are they looking for? Nutaku Nutaku is the only girl so far that has no speech regarding Ayano. Iro *I was taking a bath, when I caught a toaster that had fallen from a shelf. I don't recall keeping a plugged in toaster there. *Some punk tried to swap my shampoo with bleach. That's some hardcore trolling. *Someone's been following me on my morning jogs. They're not bad, but they conk out after an hour. *Today, I was jogging by the high school, and got a bad feeling from the incinerator there. Silly, hey? *There was this weird girl at the market today. She was stabbing a piece of chicken rather vigorously. *Hey, crazy story. I found my new helmet was cracked. THAT would have been bad in an accident. Bonnibel *Have you noticed a schoolgirl hanging around lately? She looks a bit troubled. Maybe a few free cupcakes will cheer her up... *Bless my heart, I just found a box of rat poison in my cupboard. That would have been a disaster! *I cut my finger on a pie-cutter yesterday, and I swear I heard someone laugh... *Sugar, you ever get the feeling you're being watched? Like- with a "stabby" vibe? *Oh dear! Someone left a meat cleaver stuck in one of my cakes. That's no way to cut a cake! *My oven was turned up on max when I got to work this morning. Lucky I caught it before there was a fire. Good gracious! * Fumi *My instincts are telling me my life is in danger. How disturbing. I cannot discern who could pose a threat. *I must admit, nothing causes physiological hyperarousal like the prescient need for combat. *My proximity alarm detected an intruder last night. They escaped before I could subdue and eliminate them. *If I wind up murdered, please escape to a minimum distance of 5 kilometers. My heart is wired to a Sweet16 explosive device. *My Psionic Skimmer cannot detect the motives of whomever is hunting me. They are either extremely skilled, or utterly emotionless. *Please be advised - there is a remote chance I am being hunted. My defenses are on high alert. Bearverly *WAHHH! BEARVERLY FIND BEAR TRAP OUTSIDE OF CAVE! IS HATE CRIME! *BEARVERLY MEET SCARY GIRL! SHE SMELLS LIKE BLOOD AND FLOWERS! *BEARVERLY HACKLES ARE UP! SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES! *BEARVERLY IS TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! *HOLD ME! PROTECT ME FROM STAB WOUNDS! *BEARVERLY FIND BULLET IN FRONT STEP! SO SCARED! IS BEAR SEASON!? Nina * Someone. Poisoned. The stout. Someone. Is going. To PAY. * Did you hear someone creeping around the attic today? There shouldn't be anyone up there. I'm getting the heebee-geebees! * Last night, I heard someone breathing heavily in the bushes. I hope it was just a pervert! * Hey, someone took the batteries out of the smoke detectors in the servant's wing. Maybe it was rats with advanced intelligence? * I found a garrote wire strung up in the conservatory. I think we got an infestation of assassins or something! * Bloody hell! I found a butcher's knife in me shower today. What sort of party did you have last night? Alpha *I received a fan-made plushy version of myself today. Unfortunately, it had gotten mangled and stabbed during shipment. *I think someone tried to hack my servers today. And by "hack" I mean meat cleaver. *Fortunately, I'm programmed to respond politely to all stalkers and potentially dangerous fans. They're so cute! *My handlers told me that I received some poisoned chocolates. I wonder if by accident? *I received a very distressing love note today. All part of being an idol though! Pamu * Hahaha! That nutty girl left a horse head in my bed! Talk about horsing around, amirite? * Somebody poisoned my morning highball. I couldn't tell though, cause I drink the cheap stuff. Tee hee! * I wish someone was infatuated with ME enough to kill their rivals. That charms my panties right off! * No but seriously, make sure you play Yandere Simulator. It's amaze-balls. * Wow! Some broad has been stalking me with a knife! She's so disturbed and adorable - I love it! * I crept into that crazy girl's dreams last night. Oh man, she's got a hard on for you! Luna * I've got bad juju feelings lately. I wonder if there's a demon plotting my demise again. * Ugh! I think I either have a stalker or an assassin chasing me. They're BOTH annoying! * Hey! Have you met that weird emotionless girl? She's got potential! * Heh heh! I saw someone sneaking up with a knife. Rogues do it from behind, am I right? * I found a knife in my door today. So I left a battleaxe. Ball's in their court, I would say. * I wonder if I can get that emotionless girl to join my gang. She'd be an amazing right hand! Eva * I think somebody stole my panties. That's unfortunate, because I don't own many pairs. * Should the worst happen, and I am killed, you can send word to HQ for a clone. Try not mention you want to date it. * Someone sabotaged my Mecha synchronization test today. Or I just failed it again. Either way, my ribs are broken. * Mecha Zero detected a negative FEELS today. Someone wants me dead. Reminds me of home. * I think there may be someone looking to hurt me. It makes me feel a little homesick. EVERYone wants to hurt me there. * Someone broke into my apartment, and searched my belongings. I almost couldn't tell though, because I'm kind of a slob. Requirements Trivia * The info bar that gives you status updates on relationships, Jobs, and Achievements is slightly inverted for Ayano. ** EX: "Ayano is now A Nuisance to you!" * Ayano's portrait has been observed to make a psychotic expression at random times. * At Frenemy level and above, switching to Ayano after interacting with another girl will sometimes cause her to make a comment about that other girl (Usually one that is negative or ominous), and vice-versa. She is the only character with this trait. ** There is also a glitch where she will sometimes use the line "I saw you talking to a little fairy, earlier. Assuming I didn't hallucinate her, is she... your little girlfriend?" regardless of which girl you had selected last, even when Q-piddy is not unlocked (Confirmed for Steam version only) ** Many of these dialogues imply Ayano is either planning or has attempted to murder the other girls. This is reflective of how in Yandere Simulator she will dispose of any woman showing an interest in her Senpai by any means necessary to keep him for her own love. * Her favorite food "Apples" may be a reference to the apple in her "Senpai Shrine". * Her bust size "Varies" is a reference to the [http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Customization "Customization" mechanic in Yandere Simulator]. * Although her birthday is March 31st in Crush Crush, in Yandere Simulator her birthday is April 1st. * Ayano's dialogue about pointless emails is a reference to Yandere Dev and how he has had to repeatedly complain of people sending him useless emails about Yandere Simulator * To get Ayano to lover, one must spend $791'241'597'359 in total if you don't use diamonds, which is a steep increase from every girl before her Memory Album ayano first meeting.png|Encounter Photo AyanoFriendzoned.png|Ayano Friendzone AyanoCrush.png|Ayano Crush moonlight.png|Moonlight stroll walk in park.png|Sightseeing movies.png|Movie theater Ayano beach.png|Beach Category:Girls